Black Spot & Curiosity
by Kania09
Summary: This takes place Immediatly after the 'curiosity talk' in DMC major spoilers inside. Jacks thoughts on what almost happened and on Elizabeth. One shot. Rated T for mild language and mild sexual reference. please Read and review!


Disclaimer: Jack, Elizabeth, Will, all the quotes...they belong to disney not me. I wish they were mine, but sadly you cant have everything you want.

Authors notes: This is my attempt at an post curiousity talk one shot from Jacks perspective. It takes place immediatly after they almost kiss, and most of Jacks thinking is done before Norrington makes his comments about Jack and Elizabeth. I swear everytimeI go to see that movieI get attacked by like 10 more plot bunnies.So this is the first and it certainly wont be the last of the one shots. I've also been attacked by a sequal type thing to condemned ( my other pirates fic- go read and review if you havent yet:)) so that will probably be up in the next month or so aswell.

Dont forget to Review!

---

Jack tore his hat off his head and crushed it between his hands as he walked away from Elizabeth over to his cabin on the Black Pearl. His hat was becoming more rumpled by the minute as his hands furiously attempted to work it to a pulp and his teeth were ground in frustration.

"Stupid bloody black spawn!" he ground out as he slammed the door of his cabin behind him. He threw his hat on the floor near his bed as he sat down in his chair behind his desk; casually propping his feet up on the desk.

"That was the opportune moment!" he shouted to no one in particular. He glared furiously at the black spawn that had suddenly reappeared on his hand. It just had to have reappeared then. He grabbed a spare bandana from a table near by and ripped it in half, starting to bind half of it around the black spawn. It was easier not to look at it.

He wasn't sure what he was to be angrier at, Davy Jones and his cursed black spawn or Elizabeth for making him want to kiss her. They had just had their 'curiosity talk' as he had already deemed it and she sure had inspired curiousity in him.

"_My incredibly intuitive sense of the female creature tells me you're troubled."_

He should never have gone to talk to her when she was sitting on those stairs sulking. That was where this all started. Jack felt as if he had gravitated to her when she was sad; not that he knew why. He had gone to try to make her feel better and in an effort to spark something other then pensiveness and sadness in her, he had attempted to rile her up by asking her to marry him in half seriousness.

He had not been surprised that she had said no, instead he had merely followed her to where she stood against the Pearl, looking out into the ocean. He had teased her about coming over to his side. He had believed she would one day; he could see her becoming more a pirate and less a lady everyday.

"_There will come a time when you have a chance to do the right thing." She had said stubbornly, certain that she could prove him a good man. _

_  
"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by." He had joked back._

"_No Jack, I believe you one day will do the right think. You know why? Because you're going to want it; a chance to be admired; your going to want to know what it tastes like._

He cursed inwardly at her for drawing him in so easily. She knew that he liked woman and she had simply played to his ego. He had fallen hard for it to, he had been about to kiss her when he was distracted by that bloody black spawn reappearing on his hand. Elizabeth had seemed disappointed when he drew away and he had stomped off to his cabin.

"_I…I knew you would do the right thing Jack." Elizabeth had said quietly, seeming to be sad. _

He hadn't replied to her, instead he had left her standing there. She was a bad liar; he knew one when he saw one. He had come to decide that he clearly could not understand woman.

Every time he visited Tortuga he got slapped by at least one of the strumpets there; half the time he could not even remember what for. He smiled wryly as a memory of a few weeks earlier had come to his mind.

"_I got a message from Tortuga for you Jack" Will had said; coming to stand near Jack at the helm._

"_Aye, what be it then?" He had said somewhat distractedly._

Will had lightly smacked his cheek and walked off, not even bothering to enquire as to what he had deserved this time. Jack remembered grimacing; it looked like his ladies in Tortuga had slapped Will and asked him to pass on a message to him. It figured. They were spiteful woman and he did not understand them, but yet he understood them better then Elizabeth.

The woman of Tortuga at least showed how they felt about something; even if it was only showing displeasure by slapping. They did not say one thing but mean another. Jack wished Elizabeth would just come out and say what she meant half the time because he often got a feeling that what she said was opposite to how she felt. At least Jack knew how he felt.

Jack knew he _desired_ Elizabeth; he had since soon after he met her but before it had not been this intense. Back then he had desired all women so Elizabeth was just another woman of no importance to him. Now he knew he did not just desire her anymore; it was stronger now.

Oh no, it was not love; he was sure of that. A pirate gave his heart to the sea and only to the sea. It did not matter if a woman loved him, he would just never love her back. His feelings for her though, were probably at lust now. He found her like forbidden fruit. He had to have to prove he could.

He did know that this would affect his relationship with Will; and not in a good way. He had come to respect the younger man who had come a long way since Jack first met him. He did not really want to hurt Will, but what Will did not know about; Will could not be hurt with.

Jack swung his legs off his desk to the ground and stood up and walked over to a barrel in the corner. The barrel was full of Rum, one of his true loves.

"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" he proclaimed to himself as he selected a bottle of rum and walked out of the captains cabin. As long as he was captain of this ship, there would always be rum.

"There was a time when I wished you would look like that while thinking of me." Norrington's voice said. He was out of Jacks sight range, but Jack paused anyway; curious. He took a large swallow of rum.

"Like what? I merely trust the man." Elizabeth replied coolly.

Jack turned away from their conversation; instead heading toward the helm. He was pretty sure that they had been talking about him, seeing as will was not onboard. He knew the look that Norrington had referred to; it was a look on infatuation or such things like it. This was a problem Jack knew, but he grinned to himself anyway. So Elizabeth was falling for him; every woman did in the end. It was a problem of how he was going to act around her with Will.

He decided he would act just the same, take it from her lead. She would likely be right back with Will the moment they…no; if they ever saw him again. All in all it was his own fault he supposed. He had been taunting her from the beginning as he always had. He did not know if she was in love with him, and he would never ask. Some things were better left unsaid.

It was not _his _fault that she had started to flirt back. He supposed it was because she was away from young Williams influence. And Jack had never been one to turn down a good opportunity.

Until that little incident with the black spawn on his hand earlier. "Damn Davy Jones to his own locker." Jack growled as he took the helm from Gibbs. He would find another time, another place, and another opportune moment. It wasn't because of love, it was because of lust. Even if he didn't get Elizabeth, he always had Tortuga.

Captain Jack Sparrow had only three loves in his life; there wasn't room for no more in his mind. He had the Pearl, his freedom and his rum. What more could a man want?

---

Authors notes 2: Well what do you guys think? Review and let me know!


End file.
